Abschiedsworte an einen guten Freund post HP 6
by Soma Belenus
Summary: Ein wirklicher postHP6OS, da ca. 10 Minuten nach Beendigung des Buches geschrieben. Jemand steht am Grab eines Freundes und verabschiedet sich... ABGESCHLOSSEN


_**Hola, ich habe mich endlich dazu durchgerungen mal was von mir on zu stellen.**_

_**Es ist zwar nur ein Oneshot, aber immerhin besser als nichts.**_

_**Außerdem bin ich drauf und dran mein großes Baby zu überarbeiten und dann gibt's sie auch irgendwann demnächst hier zu lesen.**_

_**Aber genug dazu.**_

_**Die Geschichte entstand wie schon gesagt 10 Minuten nach Band 6 und ist deshalb ziemlich krass, was bestimmte Ansichten angeht, zugegeben.**_

_**Ich muss auch sagen, dass ich mittlerweile etwas anders denke, aber ich wollte den OS davon unbeeinflusst lassen.**_

_**Disclaime**r: alles, außer den Gefühlen und Ansichten des Erzählers gehört JKR, der Göttlichen._

_Ich verdiene hiermit auch keinen Cent, leider…_

_**Okay, genug gequatscht.**_

_**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich würde mich ehrlich freuen, wenn ihr vielleicht einen Kommi hinterlassen würdet.**_

_**Baba, Soma**_

**Abschiedworte an einen guten Freund**

Erst einmal lass mich dir danken.

Ich danke dir für alles, was du mir je gabst.

Dein Vertrauen, deine Hilfe, deinen Rat und selbst dafür, dass du mich in meine Schranken wiest, wenn ich es brauchte.

Ich danke dir dafür, dass du für mich fast wie ein Vater warst.

Und auch dafür, dass du für mich da warst, wenn ich verzweifelt war.

Du warst und wirst auch immer eine der Personen bleiben, die mir so unendlich viel bedeuten.

Ich vermisse dich sehr und ich tat es schon in jenem Moment, als ich begriff, dass du nie wieder an meiner Seite stehen würdest.

Ich vermisse ebenso deine merkwürdige Art und deine Vorliebe für Zitronenbonbons.

Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr du uns allen fehlst.

Und du kannst dir wahrscheinlich ebenso nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich ihn dafür verabscheue, dass er jemanden wie dich umgebracht hat.

Wieso hast du ihm vertraut, obwohl er sich fast genauso entwickelte, wie sein Vorbild es tat?

Erachtetest du diese Tat als notwendig um mich auf meine schwerste und womöglich letzte Prüfung vorzubereiten?

Ich fasse es noch immer nicht, dass du uns wirklich verlassen haben sollst.

Doch nun, da dein kalter und vollkommen lebloser Körper vor meinen Augen in diesem weißen Grab liegt, realisiere ich es langsam.

Du, der größte und einzigartigste Magier, den diese Welt je sah, bist tot.

Kaltblütig ermordet im Moment deiner größten Schwäche und dies von jenem Mann, dem du so sehr vertraut hast.

Ich glaube, du wusstest, dass es irgendwann soweit kommen würde und dass du dich deshalb deinem Schicksal fügtest.

Doch du hattest ihn durchschaut, nicht?

Er war wie ein offenes Buch für dich, denjenigen, der fast jede Fassade durchschaute.

Du wusstest es von Anfang an, dass er sich von dir abwenden würde und doch glaubtest du an das Gute in ihm.

Du glaubtest bis zum letzten Atemzug, dass er sich von ihm abwenden würde, doch er enttäuschte dich.

Er enttäuschte uns alle, selbst mich, der ich ihm niemals vertraute.

In jenem Moment, als er die Treppe hinaufkam, dachte ich wirklich für einige Sekunden, dass wir gerettet wären…

Doch meine Hoffnungen lösten sich in Nichts auf, als er vor dich trat und jene tödlichen Worte sprach.

In diesem Augenblick stürzten alle Hassgefühle, die ich je für ihn gehegt hatte, auf mich ein.

Hättest du mich nicht mit deinem letzten Zauber paralysiert, ich schwöre dir, ich hätte ihn nicht lebend davon kommen lassen.

Selbst für meinen Erzfeind hegte ich etwas Mitleid, doch für ihn, der uns alle und ganz besonders dich so sehr hintergangen hatte, empfand ich nur puren, kalten Hass.

Doch lass mich diesen Hass für einen Augenblick verdrängen.

Er vernebelt meine Gedanken zu sehr, als dass ich dir einen gebührenden Abschied bereiten könnte.

Siehst du von dort, wo du jetzt bist, diejenigen, die um dich trauern und dich vermissen?

Du warst uns allen mehr als ein Schulleiter und Kollege…

Selbst jetzt, wo du uns verlassen hast, werden wir alle weiterkämpfen um jenes Ziel zu erreichen.

Gemeinsam werden wir für eine friedlichere Zeit kämpfen und wir werden unser bestes geben, egal was kommt.

Ich danke dir, dass du mit mir vor deinem Tod dein Wissen über seine Schwachstellen teiltest.

Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte, doch nun, habe ich einen Faden, dem ich folgen kann und das werde ich auch tun.

Ich werde deinen letzten Willen erfüllen und wenn es mein eigenes Leben kostet.

Die, die mir am wichtigsten sind, werde ich verlassen, damit ihnen nicht selbiges Schicksal zuteil wird, wie dir, mein Freund.

Und im Moment jenes letzten Gefechts werde ich mich deiner Großmütigkeit und deiner Taten erinnern und ihn mit deiner Hilfe zu Fall bringen...

Doch nun muss ich gehen, denn eine wichtige Aufgabe wartet auf mich.

Bis bald, alter Freund, denn ich werde wiederkehren ob nun lebendig oder tot, das verspreche ich dir.

Aber falls ich wirklich sterben sollte, dann werde ich ihn und seine Mitstreiter mit mir nehmen.

Bis bald, Albus…

So, das war's dann

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und bis bald


End file.
